The overall theme of the Metabolic Core lab is to support investigation of insulin resistance, obesity, and inflammation from a cellular/molecular perspective. The Metabolic Core provides consultation and analysis of insulin signaling, hormone assays, qPCR, insulin clamping (mice, rats), and cell based assays of cytokines and adipokines tailored to the investigators needs. Over the last grant period the Metabolic Core has developed expertise in multiplex based cytokine analysis. Most recently the Metabolic Core received NIH funding to purchase a Seahorse XF24-3 extracellular flux analyzer to allow us to begin to interrogate mitochondrial function.